Puzzle
by Angelz-Devilz
Summary: Ruka's Usagi has been bunny-napped! There's only one person who can help him and that person goes by the name of Hotaru Imai. Mystery, Cross dressing, Sneaking into the other schools and who is this Maria HiTou?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_Dear Mr. Nogi Ruka_

_ If you want your dear Usagi back, you better listen to my ever command._

_ Maria HiTou_

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Ruka couldn't believe it! Who would even DARE to kidnap his precious Usagi? Does this Maria chick even know who he's dealing with? Doesn't she know that his best friend is Natsume Hyuuga, is capable of burning her to a crisp? Doesn't she know that he can send an army of lions to mutilate and destroy her body and not leave any evidence? He must find out who this Maria Hitou kid is and get his Usagi back. He'll get his revenge after he makes sure that Usagi is safe and sound.

First, he must find out who this Maria Hitou is and he knows just the person to help him.

"Imai! Are you in there?" He shouted as he knocked on Hotaru's door. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Nogi, I hope you're prepared for the punishment of waking me up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday." Hotaru said while rubbing her eyes.

This bit- I mean girl right here is the devil's spawn. She takes embarrassing pictures of me and sells them to my fan girls. She has no heart and is completely devoid of emotions.

"What do you want Nogi? I have better things to do then stand there and zone out." Hotaru demanded.

"Wha-? I mean, I have a favor to ask from you." Ruka asked nervously.

"I don't do favors for anyone, especially you." Said Hotaru while slamming her door in Ruka's face.

"I'll pay you!"

The door suddenly opens again. "Make it quick Nogi" she said while leading him into her room.

"I want you to help me find someone, Maria Hitou"

"May I ask why?" Hotaru asked

"That Bitch kidnapped my Usagi! I need to get him back from her!" Ruka shouted.

"Sheesh Nogi, calm down, I'll find you this Maria chick, so quiet down. Now, how do you know for sure this Maria Hitou took your Usagi?"

"She left a note; I bet she's planning to blackmail me. I bet she's one of my fan girls and will make me date her or something?" Ruka said while handing Hotaru the note.

"You're getting ahead of yourself Nogi. This chick might have different plans for you." Hotaru said while scanning the note. "Hmmmm, no fingerprints, this will make our search harder. Now when was the last time you saw your rabbit?"

"Yesterday at the Northern Forest, I dropped Usagi off so he could play with his other rabbit friends. So can you do it? Can you find that chick for me?" questioned Ruka.

"It's not impossible. Just give me one hour and I'll get back to you on it. You can just hang around here or leave. I don't care." Said Hotaru while typing away at her database.

"Okay" Ruka said while walking around her huge room. It was a light lavender color and very neat. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the refrigerator and looked around."

"Um, Imai? I'm in your kitchen searching for something to drink but all I can find is….Crab Brains?" Ruka shouted from the kitchen.

"Don't judge me… I have apple juice somewhere in there. Now stop bothering me if you want this done!" Hotaru shouted.

"Okay?" Ruka continued his search, but all he can find was crab brains, crab claws, crab feet, carrots, crab juice (um gross), crab breasts, crab-wait! Carrots? Yum! Usagi loves carrots, just thinking about Usagi makes him sad, as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Nogi, What are you doing?" asked Hotaru who suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Ruka paused for a second and looked at what he was doing. Apparently while thinking about Usagi, he started rubbing the carrots up against his face. Gross.

"You can keep the carrots Nogi" Great, more blackmailing stuff for her. Why is his life so hard?

"Well according to the data base there is no one by the name of Maria Hitou-"

"WHAT? IMPOSSI-"BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Quit interrupting me, Nogi" Hotaru hissed while blowing off the smoke coming from her baka gun. "As I was saying, there's no one by the name of Maria Hitou, but I did find two people by the name of Maria after narrowing the field down. Now please face the projector wall" Ruka looked over to the projector screen as it started to count down.

"This is Maria Todou, weather manipulation Alice, 14 years old." Ruka stared at the screen. Maria Todou had black hair and green eyes. She doesn't look like the type of person that would steal his bunny at all.

"She is a two star student, has lots of friends and she wears an Alice controller bracelet." Hotaru explained while pointing to a gold bracelet with an emerald. "Her emotions affect the weather so it would not be wised to confront her directly. If she gets really upset or angry she can conjure up a mini earthquake that can destroy the northern forest." She changed the slide to a different picture. This girl had purple hair and blue eyes.

"This is Maria Ito, healing Alice, 17 years old. Triple Star. She often helps out at the hospital and is said to be very shy." The lights turned on. "Both of these girls are the only one who went into the Northern Forest yesterday and are the only ones who go by the name of Maria. Hitou could also be read as hit and it just so happens that they are both on the girls' baseball team except one is in the middle school one and the other is in the high school one."

"How am I supposed to find my Usagi?" Ruka said in distress.

"I don't know and I don't care. Now get out. I expect 300 rabbits in my bank account by tomorrow." Hotaru pointed to the door which was now opened.

"What? But you're supposed to help me!"

"My job was to help you find information not to help you find your Usagi." Hotaru said while heading towards her bed. "Penguin will show you out"

"Wait Imai! Help me!"

"Pay me" was all Hotaru muttered.

SLAM! was all he could hear after that as the door closed.

"Fine! I'LL PAY YOU NOW HELP ME FIND MY USAGI" Ruka yelled. He couldn't believe it. Hotaru's the only who can help him find those two. He doesn't have a plan at all. He's an elementary school student! He won't even be able to enter the middle school and high school gates, let alone find his Usagi. He slowly headed back to his room. As he closed the door he noticed something. There was a note underneath his door and it read:

Meet me tomorrow before breakfast- Hotaru Imai

Ruka inwardly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_Dear Nogi Ruka, _

_Don't worry about your Usagi. I will take good care of him as long as you do my every bidding. You will get a command randomly, every 3-5 days. If you do as I say, you will get your rabbit back in about a month. If not, well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of your rabbit…..for now._

_Maria Hitou_

* * *

"Imai! Why do I have to dress up like this?" Ruka was pissed, very pissed. Well okay, maybe not super-duper pissed, more like embarrass, and Hotaru isn't helping the situation by snapping pictures of him.

"You asked for a plan and you got one" Hotaru continued to snap pictures of him.

"But I didn't want something like this! Why can't you do it instead?"

"Shut up, how else are you supposed to sneak into the middle school girls' dorm without looking suspicious?" She looked up from her camera "besides, everybody knows who I am and that I'm your classmate"

Ruka groaned. Somewhere inside, deep, way deep inside, he knew she was right. He was wearing a middle school Gakuen Alice uniform, but not just any uniform, the GIRLS' uniform.

"Here, put these on." Hotaru handed him a contact lens case. "That's one of my inventions, when you put those contacts on, you get to choose whatever color you want them to be. Also, it also allows you to change your hair color and length. I already inputted your disguise down." she turned toward the audience "Should be on sale at Central Town before Halloween of next year, patent pending."

"Um, Imai? Who are you talking to?" Ruka sweatdropped.

"None of your business Nogi."

"Okay?" Ruka put on the contacts. Suddenly, his hair grew longer to his waist and it slowly turned pink. He turned towards the mirror in Hotaru's room. His eyes had turned into a limeish green color. Ruka stared into the mirror some more. He looked like a whole new person!

"Here, put these on too. It'll complete the disguise." she handed him some glasses. "Some people might still be able to recognize your face. For example, someone really close to you."

He putted them on. There's no way anyone could recognize him now, which is a good thing because he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Come on, let's go on a test drive." Hotaru started to head towards the door.

"Wait up Imai!" They headed towards the cafeteria. "If none of our classmates recognizes you, then we can continue the next phase of our friends."

"This is so embarrassing. If anyone notices, I just might die."

"Man up Nogi, this is for your Usagi. Besides, I get paid whether or not we go through the plan." Hotaru scoffed. "Look there they are." she pointed towards a table at the corner. There sat Mikan, Natsume, Iinchou, Koko, Anna, and Nonoko. They headed over to the table.

"HOTARUUU!" BAKABAKABAKA "Owie" Mikan said while rubbing her head. "Why won't you let me hug you?"

"Because I don't want to catch your baka germs" Hotaru explained while blowing away the smoke coming from her baka gun.

"Meanie! I just wanted to hug my best friend! Is it so hard to- Hey! Who's this?" Mikan said pointing towards Ruka.

"This is my senpai from the photography club." Hotaru said while pointing her finger at Ruka.

"Hmmmmmm..." Mikan started to lean closer to him, hands on her chin, her eyes narrowing. He started to freak out on the inside. His heart was pumping very fast. He knows that she knows that he was Ruka.

Suddenly, Koko started to choke. "Are you okay Koko?" Iinchou asked while smacking his back. "I'm okay, thanks." said Koko while coughing. Suddenly he started to laugh hysterically again. Ruka sent him a message to keep quiet about this whole ordeal or else Ruka will ask Piyo to sit on him. Koko started to calm down, this time looking terrified.

"Okay? Anyway, this is Natsume, Koko, Iinchou, Nonoko, Anna and I'm Mikan! Next to meet you, ummmm, what's your name senpai?" Mikan asked still eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name is...uhhhhhh." Ruka started to freak out, he hasn't really thought about it. Everything has been going too fast for him to comprehend.

"Her name is Yamanaka Keiko senpai. She is a little bit shy." Hotaru said.

"Hmmmmmmm...Well, okay then, Nice to meet you Keiko-senpai." Mikan shouted while leaning back. "Sorry if I was eyeing you down, you just look really familiar."

Koko started snickering. Ruka glared at him. "Oh, it's alright Mikan-Chan, I just have one of those faces." Ruka said in a high pitch voice. Sitting behind Mikan, Koko was starting to turning blue. Everyone else was staring at him like he was a loon. However, Mikan didn't notice a thing.

"No you don't Keiko-senpai. You have a really rare and pretty face. I'm sure I would remember you if I saw you before." Koko fainted from the lack of oxygen.

"Anyway, what are you doing at the elementary school division Keiko-senpai?" Mikan asked while sitting back down.

"She went over to get the new prints I just developed." Hotaru explained "We got hungry so I invited her here. It would've taken her about forty-five minutes to get back to her cafeteria." she sat down and told the robot to get her some crab brains.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry." Ruka sat down and ordered some French toast.

"So, Yamanaka-senpai, what's your Alice?" Iinchou asked politely.

"Please, call me Keiko-senpai. I have the animal pheromone Alice." He said.

"Hey, that's the same Alice as Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted. "Right Natsume?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, except I thought he was the only one who had that Alice." Oops! Damn that Natsume for being so cunning. Stupid best friend.

"Well, you thought wrong Hyuuga." Hotaru said while eating her crabs, smirking.

Natsume growled "Imai..." He glared at her. Hotaru took the challenge and glare back.

"Calm down you two!" Ruka said while waving his hands in front of their faces. "I'm new at this school. I just transferred here a few weeks ago. That's why you didn't know about it."

"Hn" Natsume stood up from his seat "I'm done eating." he left the cafeteria. "Ahhh! Natsume! Wait up!" Mikan followed him out.

"You know, speaking of Ruka-pyon, where is he anyway?" Anna asked.

Ruka started to freak out again. What should he say?

"He's sick" answered Hotaru

"Oh no! Maybe we should visit him." Nonoko proclaimed.

"N-no you d-don't have to visit him." Ruka managed stuttered out. The n-nurse said that we should let him rest for today."

"How do you know that?" Iinchou asked.

" Ima-" Hotaru shot him a look. "I mean, Hotaru-chan told me that. Apparently, she saw the nurse leave his room and asked her." Hotaru just nodded.

"Well, we should be leaving also. Koko's been out for a few minutes and still haven't regain consciousness. I should probably take him to the nurse." Iinchou said while dragging Koko's body out.

"Yeah, and I have to go to Central Town and buy more ingredients." Anna said while throwing her trash away. "Me too, I have to buy more potions. It was nice meeting you Keiko-senpai." Nonoko waved goodbye and left.

Hotaru turned towards him. "Well, everything went well. I'll tell you the rest of the plan later, after all, we have about 3-5 days before she will send out your commands" And then she continued to eat her crabs.

Ruka sweatdropped. This was going to be a month.


End file.
